


Когда девушка приглашает

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Litaraniel



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oblivious, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel





	Когда девушка приглашает

  
— Проходи, Гарри, — произнесла Сьюзен, останавливаясь у порога комнаты.  
— Лучше все-таки «Гарольд», — поправил он, осматриваясь на предмет подходящего рабочего места. Отличный стол с лампой у окна, но всего один стул. Не сидеть же ему на кровати? — Нам понадобится еще стул или табуретка.  
— Да-да, конечно, — согласилась Сьюзен, пару раз нерешительно моргнув. — Ты пока располагайся.  
Гарольд бросил сумку сбоку от стола и сел, подвинувшись вправо. Возможно, галантно было бы помочь девушке, но проходить в другие помещения дома без приглашения ему показалось невежливым.  
— Так какая тема тебе не дается? — спросил он, когда Сьюзен устроилась на принесенном стуле, разложив перед собой учебники и тетради.  
— Разложение в ряд Тейлора, — ответила девушка, открывая учебник.  
Гарольд кивнул, разворачивая собственные записи.  
— А может… музыку включим? — Сьюзен бросила взгляд на приемник, стоящий на подоконнике.  
— Хорошо, только негромко и лучше частоту с классикой. Современная музыка слишком отвлекает.  
— Да, как скажешь. — Она перегнулась через стол к приемнику, и Гарольд слегка отклонился, чтобы случайно ей не помешать. — Ой… я забыла, что он не работает.  
— А что с ним? Может быть, я попробую исправить.  
— Ну, если тебе не сложно… — Сьюзен извернулась над столом, передавая ему приемник, и Гарольд аккуратно отклонился чуть дальше.  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — сказал он, доставая из сумки набор отверток, бутылёк со спиртом и чистую тряпку. — А ты садись записывай.  
Гарольд начал лекцию, одновременно отвинчивая крепления корпуса, и вскоре пространство перед ним заполнилось деталями. Работать над прибором было несложно, рассказывать, сверяясь с отодвинутыми на самый край стола записями — тоже. Он прерывался только на то, чтобы перелистнуть страницу или ответить на вопросы Сьюзен.  
— Может, чаю или кофе, Гарольд? — спросила девушка, когда он закончил объяснять.  
— Чаю. Если можно, зеленого, — ответил Гарольд, продолжая копаться в приемнике.  
Удивительно, но Сьюзен действительно принесла зеленый чай. Поставив кружку чуть в стороне, но в пределах досягаемости, Гарольд посоветовал Сьюзен начать выполнять домашнее задание в его присутствии, чтобы он мог проверить правильность решений, и продолжил ремонт, время от времени бросая взгляд в ее тетрадь.  
Закончив с приемником еще две кружки спустя, Гарольд распрямился, покрутил шеей и бросил взгляд на часы. Было полдевятого вечера.  
— Странно, что твои родители еще не вернулись.  
— Ну, — Сьюзен как-то резко смутилась, — мама сегодня ночует у подруги, а отец ушел к друзьям смотреть футбольный матч. У нашего телевизора в последнее время прием барахлит.  
— Я могу посмотреть, — предложил Гарольд. — Где он у вас?  
— Эээ, т-ты уверен? — слабо протестовала Сьюзен, уже показывая дорогу в гостиную. — Не хотелось бы тебя нагружать…  
— Да ничего, мне не трудно, — отмахнулся Гарольд и начал разбирать антенну.  



End file.
